Lord English
Not to be confused with his younger self, Caliborn Lord English is the primary villain of the webcomic "Homestuck". He is an indestructible demon summoned at the end of the universe, although his time travel abilities allow him to appear prior to his actual summoning. He apparently cannot be destroyed by ordinary means, but only through the exploitation of a number of time-based glitches and loopholes. Biography Not much is known about Lord English. Those small info are taken from the MSPA wikia ITSELF due to English's mysterious nature and origin. The Midnight Crew Intermission introduced English as the leader of The Felt. The pool balls that appear together on each frame of his eyes are paired like Quarters' coins; 1 and 11, 2 and 12, 3 and 13, 4 and 14, 5 and 15, 6 and 9, 7 and 10 and finally, two eight balls. The significance of this (if any) has yet to be seen. However, 111 is an arc number for Act 6, while 6 and 9 have been used to refer to the "sym69l" of The Signless. Meanwhile, 8 is the sum of 4, 1 and 3. When the Handmaid tries to escape from Scratch's manor, Lord English intercepts her and takes her into his service. Interestingly, during English's summoning the parts of Scratch's genetic code that were written in the troll's Flarp rulebooks occur. The grandfather clock "t1CK"s and "t0ck"s. After which the "8r8k H34DS" occurs as Scratch's head breaks. Then English proceeds to "honk HONK". As of this panel, English has somehow entered Andrew Hussie's home (possibly through the Fourth Wall that Hussie used to enter Scratch's home) and seemingly destroyed the Hussiebot. Immediately after killing Hussie, English enters his sarcophagus and flies through the Furthest Ring. He lands inside a dream bubble containing the doomed timeline versions of the pre-scratch kids and post-scratch trolls. Using the White Wand, he conjures a beam of energy that bursts from his mouth, killing the doomed-timeline characters and destroying the bubble in an explosion visually reminiscent of shattering glass. Personality "HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO OUTRUN ME WHEN I AM ALREADY HERE" - L.E. Lord English is a brutish figure. He usually types in Large font, all CAPS with perfect grammar. Uses felt color text, but may also use shifting colored text. It is hinted that although English is an adult cherub physically, he may still be a child mentally. Andrew confirms this, saying that he used the dream self game mechanic to dominate his sister in an unnatural way, meaning he was missing critical maturation from living with her. This unnatural predomination is actually why he lacks wings. Abilities English owns a Cairo Overcoat that represents the spacetime continuum and gets damaged when time-related things get out of hand. The Cairo Overcoat can turn into an Egyptian sarcophagus, which English can entomb himself in in order to travel throughout time once inside a universe. More recently, English has been shown to have in his possession a golden scepter, atop which is an orb, glowing with multiple colors, that possibly represents theGreen Sun. This scepter seemingly demonstrates a more controlled form of Weapon/Object Duality, as it has been shown to morph into a golden assault rifle. Hussie met his end by this transforming scepter. He also possesses Calliope's wand, which, with the help of it, has used to destroy the dream bubbles, along with the many dead selves of all the homestuck characters. Category:Spoilers Category:Time-Travellers Category:Crime Lord Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Internet Villains Category:Webcomic villain Category:Complete Monster Category:Aristocrats Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Leader Category:Omnipotents Category:Brutes Category:Fearmongers Category:Mastermind Category:Pimps Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Psychopath Category:Misogynists Category:Immortals